Life Moves On
by yumekoSCD
Summary: Usagi’s mom died due to cancer at the end of her freshmen year as a university student. Her dad lives in another country, due to work and some other issues. Usagi choose to stay in Tokyo, in the same house she grows up in, with a few of her friends as her
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Usagi's mom died due to cancer at the end of her freshmen year as a university student. Her dad lives in another country, due to work and some other issues. Usagi choose to stay in Tokyo, in the same house she grows up in, with a few of her friends as her roommate. It's partially true, loosely based on my own life story.

Disclaimer: (c) Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi and Toei Douga own the Manga and Anime of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I'm simply borrowing the characters for my fanfics...

In real life, Azabu University University of Windsor

I used the real name of the school I go to, Odette Business School.

Chapter One

Tsukino Ikuko was complaining about how much her stomach hurts again. She had went to her family doctor a few days ago, but Dr. Tschen told her it was probably something she ate and told her to go home and drink lots of water and take some Tylenol and it should get better in a day or two. But whatever this was, it wasn't going away. It still hurts and it has been 3 days since she talked to Dr. Tschen. Usagi had skipped her class today at the university so she can take care of her mother.

"Yeah, she's still complaining about it." Usagi told her friend Ami on the phone. "It hurt so much she didn't even go to work today, so I skipped class today and stay at home to take care of her."

Usagi did not like school much. True, she was in Azabu Univesity's honour business program, which was one of the best business programs in the country, but that didn't mean she liked studying. In fact, she didn't study too much in high school and still easily got into Azabu, She had moderate grades from high school and long with her moderate entry exam score that just barely passed the requirement line she was easily accepted in the Odette Business School at Azabu. (AN: that is the name of the business school I'm in)

Occasionally, Usagi skipped a class or two since university started, since those class can get so boring, with so many of them being three hour lectures. However, today was different; she didn't skip the class because she was bored, she really was worried about her mother.

Until Next Chapter.

I hope you guys will like this story. I was missing my mother and thought this story would be the best way to tell my life stories and of how much I miss her.

Read and Review, Onegai! Arigatou for those who have R&R. Comments are always welcome of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Usagi's mom died due to cancer at the end of her freshmen year as a university student. Her dad lives in another country, due to work and some other issues. Usagi choose to stay in Tokyo, in the same house she grows up in, with a few of her friends as her roommate. It's partially true, loosely based on my own life story.

Disclaimer: (c) Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi and Toei Douga own the Manga and Anime of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I'm simply borrowing the characters for my fanfics...

Hey Lily, thanks for your review. One of my best friend's nickname is also Lily, she also likes HP… If I didn't know better, I'd say you are THAT lily…. My mom really did pass away and Lily was there for me. I miss my mom a lot; therefore I want to make this as close to my life as possible and I guess at the same time that will be the challenge.

Chapter Two

Ikuko was hurting so much that couldn't drive the car, so she let Usagi drive, who luckily has just passed her G2 drive license. With her G2, she can drive by herself without another fully licensed driver beside her in the passenger seat, but she can not have any alcohol in her system. Where as with a G1, she would only be able to drive if there is a fully licensed G drive with at least four years of driving experience sitting next her. Noted, a G driver usually can have a little alcohol in their body, but when beside a G1, they may not as they are responsible for anything that happens. They are there to guide the G1 driver.

Good thing I know how to drive, Usagi thought as she drove her mom and herself to the Juuban General Hospital.

As soon as they parked the car in the parking garage, Usagi, holding her mom, walked her to the emergency entrance. Ikuko was hurting so much, she couldn't walk by herself.

After showing their health card to the triage nurse, they sat by the waiting room, waiting to be called.

As there were a lot of people in the waiting room, it looked like it might be a long wait. The whole time Ikuko was hurting continuously. After about 20 minutes of waiting when Ikuko's name was still not called to be taken into the examination room, Usagi went up to the head triage nurse to complain. The nurse told Usagi to be patient and wait until they are called, as there were many other who showed up earlier who's situation were worse. Pissed off, Usagi went back to sit beside Ikuko.

"Usa-chan, stay calm. I'm okay." Ikuko told her daughter, but she was obvious lying about that, as her expression showed she was in a lot of pain.

"Mom, they are being unfair. You have been here so long and you are in so much pain and they sil haven't called your name..." just as Usagi was about to continue, a triage nurse with long blonde hair and blue eyes called out "Tsukino Ikuko, is there Tsukino Ikuko?"

Without a thought, Usagi helped Ikuko stand up and walked her over to the little room by the big swing door. Once inside, the nurse asked some general question to Ikuko about what is going on. He then took her blood pressure and temperature. After recording the results and the answer to a few more questions, he asked Ikuko to go back to the waiting room and wait, yet again. A fuming Usagi walked her mom back to the seats they had occupied a few minutes ago and sit down to wait once and again.

AN: so there is another chapter. I was hoping to make it a lot longer but memories are hurting too much… I promise to update another chapter ASAP. There is another midterm as well as a paper/presentation due this week, so next chapter might be a slow update. Who knows, if I have the urges I might update sooner. Read and Review, Onegai! Arigatou for those who have R&R. Comments are always welcome of course.


End file.
